


Lovin' It

by Anonymous



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Finger Sucking, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Beta, No Smut, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Syoya raises an eyebrow, actually considering the offer because he has never and will never let Shion win. He is not going to lose now. No when he is also reading Shion’s expressions and he sees that the younger is actually waiting for him to do something.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: anonymous





	Lovin' It

Shion wonders if Syoya really doesn’t realize that he has an oral fixation. If he doesn't notice all the times he bites his lips till they bruise, if he doesn't know that the reason why he struggles to grow and paint his nails it’s because of all the nibbling at his fingertips. And okay, Shion knows that it could pass as another bad habit of his, it’s normal. Except it’s not.

It’s the other things Syoya does that bothers him the most. The ones that desconcetrate Shion so much to the point of annoying him because it’s hard to hang out with Syoya when he is constantly not only biting but sucking and licking on things.

Unconsciously or not, Syoya takes everything to his mouth. From the cables of his headphones, to his hoodie strings, even his necklaces, bracelets, microphones... and the lists keep on going and going. If Shion remembers correctly, he has even seen him with his mouth on his plushies while watching tv.

Shion is tired of it. It’s ridiculous, probably dangerous and distracting, to the point where he is left there, looking at Syoya. His lips and everything he puts in between.

They’re supposed to be memorizing their rap lines right now, it’s only the two of them alone in Syoya’s room. He is thankful no one is here to see how his eyes keep moving back and forward to Syoya’s sleeve and the little, wet spot that he is leaving behind every time he takes the sleeve out of his mouth. Shion can’t do this anymore.

“You’re gonna end up making a hole in it, you know?” he says. Syoya looks up at him confused.

“What?”

Shion doesn’t immediately reply. Rather, he grabs Syoya’s hand, taking the hoodie’s sleeve out of his mouth and showing it to him. Syoya’s cheeks become red when he finally sees the saliva patch on it, feeling embarrassed.

“Seriously, stop,” Shion continues, “I want to get this done and you keep doing that.”

“Licking my paws upset you, Shion?” Syoya pouts, obviously joking, “leave me alone, I don’t do it on purpose.”

“You really want to be a cat,” Shion mocks him, “always biting on everything.”

“Don’t make me bite you,” Syoya fights back.

They’re best friends, they’re used to playing around. So Shion teasingly brings his hand close to Syoya’s face, wiggling his fingers and not expecting much but Syoya to roll his eyes at him.

“I dare you,” he says.

Syoya raises an eyebrow, actually considering the offer because he has never and will never let Shion win. He is not going to lose now. No when he is also reading Shion’s expressions and he sees that the younger is actually waiting for him to do something.

So fuck it, he leands in and bites. Though, it's not hard enough for Shion to pull back but instead, he stares at Syoya’s plump, pretty pink lips around his fingertip. He has this cheeky expression on his face, like making fun of him.

For a moment, Syoya actually feels like he won. If Shion keeps teasing him he can tease him back. But in the slip of a second, there’s a second finger being brought up to him. And like an automatic response, Syoya welcomes it in.

There is something he finds out he likes about it. Something about the heavy, harsh but satisfactorily filling experience of having Shion’s fingers resting comfortably on his mouth. His best friend being hypnotized by it too.

None of them notices when they cross that line, when the joke is over and all that is left is Syoya sucking on Shion’s fingers. The older’s mouth feels wet, warm and Shion’s gulps at the possibilities. Meanwhile, Syoya’s expression gets softer. The more Shion looks at the glint in his eyes the more it grows on him. Having that small, tiny piece of power over him.

“You just need something in your mouth, huh?” Shion says quietly, trying to not ruin the atmosphere. Their notes and pens and anything they were doing a few minutes ago gets forgotten laying around them.

Syoya is out of words, he started this. A part of him knows he can still move back, hit Shion on the shoulder and try to laugh at it. But his body doesn’t attempt to move an inch.

There’s a little bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth that Shion quickly wipes away with his thumb. Syoya feels humiliated, dumb and helpless yet he loves it and doesn’t want it to stop anytime soon.

“I can help you with that, if you want me to,” Shion has no idea where he got the courage to say that, his free hand lovingly stroking Syoya’s cheeks. “Use your words, Syoya, is that what you want?”

“Yes,” he clumsily mumbles around his fingers, “yes, please.” Syoya flushes when Shion softly smiles at him.

“Good boy.”


End file.
